


all the time in the universe

by cryptyd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptyd/pseuds/cryptyd
Summary: Pining, Glimmer scoffed in her head. What kind of fool does that?She made eye contact with Scorpia. Oh right. This kind of fool.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Glimmer/Scorpia (She-Ra), background catradora - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	all the time in the universe

“Wow, crazy how we saved the universe from Horde Prime’s evil rule, just moments ago!” Glimmer said, drily. 

“Shut up Glimmer”, Catra yelled, disentangling herself from Adora for the moment. “You have no idea how long i’ve been waiting for this.” She proceeded to continue kissing Adora as if the universe were only moments from collapse. 

With a small sigh, Glimmer turned to face the others. The sight she could handle, but the sounds? The make out sounds? A bit much, even for years of pining. 

_Pining_ , Glimmer scoffed in her head. _What kind of fool does that?_

She made eye contact with Scorpia. Oh right. This kind of fool. 

Ever since they had gone together to unlock Scorpia’s princess connection with the Black Garnet, Glimmer had felt some growing admiration for the woman. She was funny and sweet, but with such hidden ferocity and power lying beneath the surface. It was a devastatingly attractive combination. And her looks certainly didn’t help matters. Glimmer often found herself daydreaming about that shock of white hair tousled just so, those powerful muscles, her dark eyes and lush lips, the idea of her grabbing Glimmer by the shoulders and pulling her into a deep kiss…

Interrupted in her reverie, Glimmer found herself being scooped up into a strong hug, one with significantly more exoskeleton than your average embrace. 

“We really did it! I can’t believe it- well I guess I sorta can, we are pretty amazing, but still, wow! Wow! We’re heroes, Glimmer! Of the entire universe! Oh I just can’t believe it,” Scorpia gushed, still clinging to Glimmer. Her hold was surprisingly delicate, yet firm and inescapable. Not that Glimmer was trying desperately to escape her grasp or anything. Glimmer was currently stuck between a rock and a hard place, if the rock was her stupid feelings and the hard place was Scorpia’s mighty biceps. 

Bow walked over, grinning at the sight of Glimmer stuck in one of Scorpia’s trademark hugs. His grin slid into a smirk as he focused on Glimmer. 

“Hey, if there was ever an appropriate time for one of Scorpia’s trademark hugs? I think saving the universe just about does it.”

A mortified Glimmer, still in Scorpia’s arms, responded, “Bow! Don’t you have anywhere else to be?” 

Then she looked at Scorpia, face softening. “... But when you’re right, you’re right.” She hugged Scorpia back, tightly, turning her face into her strong neck. She may have inhaled a little. Or a lot. Who could tell? 

Judging from his face, Bow could tell. Bow always had a knack for reading every emotion of hers as if they were written across her face. Part of the whole best-friendship, she assumed. Of course, now was not the best time for him to smugly smug his mug all over the place. She had work to do. At the very least, a magnificent party must be thrown. Given that she ever left Scorpia’s arms, which was not necessarily the current plan. But as queen, sacrifices must be made. 

“Could you, uh, if you don’t mind-?”

“What? Oh! Oh, so sorry there bud. here let me just- ah, down you go. Whoops.”

Scorpia blushed, for whatever reason. 

* * *

Later, towards the end of the haphazardly put together celebratory banquet/wild party, Glimmer once again found herself staring down a distracted Adora and Catra. 

Distracting each other labially, some might say. But some people are perverts. 

_Seriously? Did they even stop to eat? Or breathe?_ Glimmer thought, mildly peeved. _They almost make it hard to be happy for them._ Glimmer sighed. _Almost._

Suddenly, a drink appeared in her line of sight, held by a familiar claw. 

“Glimmer!” Scorpia said, as jovial as ever. “I picked this up for you! You gotta try it, there’s, uh, cranberry, lime, uh, well tequila obviously, some other stuff- herbs I think? Its delicious! I think you’ll love it.” Scorpia then smiled so openly Glimmer would have thought she’d knocked back a few herself, if she didn’t know that Scorpia was just _like that, all the time._

The two take seats next to each other, sipping at their cocktails until Glimmer started to feel a bit looser, felt the next words on the tip of her tongue.

“How can you bear it, wanting someone who-“ She gestured to Catra, fully entangled with Adora on the dance floor, swaying to their own private melody. 

Confused, Scorpia leaned in to follow Glimmer’s gaze. When her eyes alighted on Catra, she sobered, just for a moment, then laughed softly. 

“Ah, that whole business? Well, to be honest with you, I haven’t felt that way for Catra in a long time. No, I’ve moved on," and then, abruptly, she quiets. 

"Moved on? Oooh!” Glimmer asked saucily, leaning in. Forgetting that Scorpia had already leaned closer, she found herself inches away from the other woman’s face. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

Scorpia gulped, and began, "Well she’s... she’s everything I need. Strong, kind, decisive, passionate, smart, beautiful…" She quiets again. "She’s really special. One of a kind. Of course she doesn’t feel the same. I’m just some two-bit henchman turned hero in the final hour. She always had faith and determination... I just don’t know when to quit.”

"But that’s the same thing, silly!” Glimmer giggled, leaning against Scorpia’s broad shoulders. "Don’t be so mean to my girl Scorpia. You wanna talk kindness? It’s like you invented the stuff! And bravery and strength and passion-“ She looked into Scorpia’s dark eyes. 

And then Glimmer kissed her like it was the end of the universe. 

After a few moments, they sprang apart. Scorpia had a deep blush spreading over her face. 

She chuckled awkwardly. “Wow, really got carried away there, huh? Heat of the moment kinda thing. You don’t have to- just because I- mmf!” 

Glimmer kissed her again, abrupt but more gentle this time, sweeter, with less heat. Like they had all the time in the universe. 

* * *

Over coffee the next day, they were sitting together when Scorpia’s face changed oddly, as if realizing something.

“Wait a minute! Glimmer, did you know I was talking about you when I said all that mushy stuff?"

"You never said ‘humble’," Glimmer laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first ever fanfiction i've posted, please be kind lol  
> i hope you enjoyed! after season four there was a criminally low number of fics for this ship. i know its kind of a "pair the spares" sort of feel, considering catradora, but i really think there's potential here!  
> POST S5 EDIT: im screaming. time to write fics set right after the actual canon ending, which was better than i could have ever imagined.


End file.
